New Beginnings
by FearlessBlue023
Summary: Set after the season four final just my take on what happened after.


**Author's note: This is a little one shot that I just couldn't get out of my head. It's set right after the 2012 series season 4 final. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

New Beginnings:

It was finally over. That was the only thing I could think as we drove back to the lair. It was over. The Shredder was defeated, we were free. It was a small weight lifted off of my shoulders, but damn it felt good.

We drove home in silence; no one dared disturb the calming atmosphere that surrounded us. Even Mikey knew better than to do that. We arrived at lair pretty quickly mostly because I was zoning out and not paying attention so I lost track of time. Donnie pulled the van into our garage and we all exited the vehicle. "Leo you really should let me take a look at your arm." Donnie told me as we walked through the turnstiles and into the lair.

"It's fine Don, just a sprain." I assured him flexing my hand as I did to prove it. He just nodded his head and walked ahead of me to his lab.

"Oh good you guys are back." A new voiced called out and I saw Shinigami step out from the kitchen.

"Hey Shini!" Mikey exclaimed waving franticly at the kunoichi.

"Hello Mikey." She replied back before she glanced around taking in all of our appearances. "I see everyone made it back alive and well. That's good." I nodded to her indicating that her statement was true. "I just heard from Karai she's being released from the hospital so I was just about to go get her."

"I'll go." I tell her, I wanted to be the one who told her about her former master.

"Yeah we'll all go." Mikey agreed excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea Mikey. It would be easier to sneak in if just one of us goes." I explained to my youngest brother. His face dropped in defeat and I felt bad for not letting him come, but it soon perked up again as an idea struck him.

"Alright we'll when you get back we have to have a movie marathon to celebrate our glorious victory!"

"Sounds good why don't you go tell Donnie and get everything ready and we'll be back before you know it?" I suggested and Mikey let out a cheer as he raced off to find our brother. "I'll be back in a few." I called out to everyone else as I left the lair for the hospital.

I made it to the hospital in record time probably because I was excited to see Karai again. I easily scaled the building and made it to her window, which was thankful unlocked so I let myself in. She was standing by the bed watching me as I entered. I noticed that she had changed back into her usual ninja armor. Our eyes met across the bed and I watched her eyes sweep over my body, obviously checking me for any major injuries.

"You're okay?" She asked her voice shaky with suppressed emotions. I nodded my head slowly. "And everyone else? They're okay too?" Again I just nodded my head as I strode around the bed to stand right in front of her. "Oh thank god." She breathed out as she fell into my plastron, the tears silently rolling down her cheeks. I brought my hands up to hug her into me, trying to offer her some sort of comfort. I'm not sure how long we stood there, was probably only a few minutes, but to me those minutes felt like hours.

"Karai," I started breaking the silence that had surrounded us. She pulled her head up from my chest to look at me and I noticed that the tears were no longer sliding down her cheek, but her eyes were red and puffy. "He's gone. The Shredder's dead." I stated simply. No use beating around the bush, she wouldn't appreciate that. I felt her whole body tense up at my words and I watched a thousand different emotions run across her face, hurt, pain, sadness, joy, shock, acceptance, and finally relief. "I am so sorry Karai."

"No Leo, its good thank you." She gave me a small smile and I felt my heart speed up exponentially at it. God I loved to see her smile. She buried her head into my chest once again and I could feel her breathe out her next words. "I'm so glad you're alright. I don't think I could stand to lose you too." She choked out as the tears started to flow again.

"Shhh." I whispered out rubbing circles on her back to comfort her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll do everything in my power to make sure I never leave this family." I assured her. She glanced up at me the tears still falling down her beautiful face.

"Do you promise?" She asked sounding very childlike as she did.

"I swear on my honor."

"Good." And the next thing I know she had wrapped her arms around my neck and was kissing me. I was in shock for a couple of seconds, but I quickly recovered and responded back. It felt like fire was coursing through my veins, I had never felt so alive. She was pouring everything she had into it and it was desperate like she was afraid I was going to disappear. I tried to reassure her through my kiss that I was right here and that I wasn't going anywhere. It must have worked because her kiss became softer and I found I couldn't get enough of her taste. It was too soon though we had to break for air. Our foreheads rested against each other's as we caught our breath. The minutes ticked on by before I could finally breath normally again. I opened my eyes to be met with striking amber eyes staring back at me. Her eyes showed me all of the things she could never say, like how much she cared for me and how worried she was for us. I pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

"Come on let's go home." I stated softly and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright let me sign out at the desk then I'll meet you in the alley way around back." I nodded in agreement as I released her from my arms and disappeared out the window.

I didn't have to wait long for her to show up in the alley way. "You ready to go?" I asked as she approached me. She just nodded her head and we began our walk back to the lair. We walked most of the way in silence until I broke it. "You know everyone is going to be really excited to see you. You'll probably get attacked at the door." I joked and she let at a small laugh.

"Oh is that so?" She questioned a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm definitely letting you go in first so I don't get attacked in your place. They would be extremely disappointed if that happened."

"Oh how considerate of you." She snapped back jokingly the sarcasm lacing her words and I couldn't help but to chuckle at her. True to my word I let her step into lair first and as soon as the guys heard the turnstiles they came running as predicted.

"Karai!" Mikey yelled as he ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug careful of her broken arm. "How are you? Did Leo tell you about Shredder? Are you feeling better? Do you want to have a movie marathon with us?" Mikey blabbered about asking a million questions. Karai's eyes met mine and I could read the help me in them. I just laughed and gave her a small shrug letting her know she was on her own. I of course got a death glare for that, but it was well worth it to see her flustered.

"Umm good, yes, yes, and sure." She replied to Mikey's questions still locked in his hug. He happily swung her about as he celebrated his victory.

"Alright Mikey that's enough. Why don't you go get the popcorn ready?" I told him effectively saving Karai, maybe that'll make up for abandoning her earlier. Mikey let out another cheer as he released Karai and raced to the kitchen. Karai met my eyes once again and I gave her a smug smile to which I received another glare. I had to hold back a laugh at her attempt to be scary.

"Good ta see ya up and movin', princess." Raph's rough voice cut through. Karai let out a snort.

"Oh please, I can still easily take you Raph." A small smile graced his face and Raph let out a snort as well at her comment before walking into the kitchen to help Mikey with the snacks.

"How's the arm feeling? Is everything helping up well?" Donnie inquired always worried about our health.

"Yes it is doing fine for now should have the cast off in a few weeks, thank you Donatello."

"No problem let me know if you need anything or if it starts to bug you." Karai nodded her head agreeing to Don's terms.

"It's good to see you well again." April stated.

"Yeah you gave us all quite a scare. It's a good thing Leo saved you." Casey added in and I felt a blush rise onto my face at his words. Karai's eyes met mine again and I could see the gratitude in them. I don't like the attention and I looked down to avoid her gaze.

"Yes it was, thank you both for your concern." Karai responded back politely before turning to Shinigami. "So I guess we're staying for movie night huh?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yes it would seem that way." Shinigami replied back a smile gracing her features as well.

"Oh yeah boy! Movie night with the fam!" Mikey exclaimed as he came racing back into the room with three bowls of popcorn. Raph followed behind him his arms filled with soda. April, Casey, and Donnie went off to go grab pillows and blankets.

Soon the living room was ready to go for movie night. Everyone had helped to build a giant nest of pillows and blankets on the floor. Karai and I had been granted the privilege of having the couch. She sat on one end and I sat on the other a bowl of popcorn between us. Mikey sat right in the middle of the nest on the floor a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Shinigami sat off to his right hand side as well as April and Don. Donnie was leaning back against the couch with April lying beside him. Casey and Raph were on the other side, Raph leaning up against the chair and Casey holding another bowl of popcorn. The movie started to roll it was some action movie where you know the good guys are going to save the day.

We got about half way through the movie and I started hearing some snores from on the ground below me. So much for a marathon everyone is exhausted. I found myself struggling to stay awake as well and soon my eyes drifted shut.

I woke up to someone pushing against me. "Leo" I heard a female voice whisper. "Move over." It demanded and I obeyed laying more on my side than my stomach. I felt something crawl up beside me. A soft breath tickled my neck and I instinctively wrapped my arms around the warmth. "Good night Leo." She spoke softly again before I felt her body relax and all too soon I was asleep again.

I woke up again sometime later to the movie playing its menu screen. I felt something warm against my chest and I looked down to see a head black and blond hair. Karai had her face buried in my chest and was sleeping peacefully. I glanced around the living room at the rest of my family. I saw that Raph had passed out up against the chair and was snoring. Casey was next to him on his stomach snoring away as well. Shinigami was stretched out on her back asleep with Mikey curled up at her side. Donnie had fallen asleep sitting up right against the couch with April lying in his lap. I smiled at my beautiful family. I was so lucky to have them.

I tried to remove myself from Karai without waking her up. It was tricky, but it seemed to work as she just snuggled into the couch. I let myself watch her sleep for a moment. Then I proceed to clean up the living room a bit. I took the empty bowls to the sink and threw out all the soda cans. I gently laid a blanket on Raph and then one on Casey. Mikey had apparently kicked his off so rearranged it back on him. I than pulled two blankets from the pile one for Shinigami and one for Don and April with everyone all warm and cozy I looked around me. It was bitter sweet having this moment without Master Splinter and just like that, the thought of him and the pain came rushing back. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a voice.

"Leo?" Karai asked as she turned over and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered back my voice barely above a whisper.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just picking up."

"Well come back to bed." She ordered as she turned back over. I turned off the TV and grabbed a blanket for us before obeying her. I slid into the couch again so my shell was up against the back of it. Karai was pressed into my chest once again and I wrapped my arms around her. She stirred obviously more awake than I thought she was. She looked up her eyes meeting mine in the dark. I wonder if she could see the sorrow that I know was inside them. My thoughts of Master Splinter had brought an unwelcomed sadness into me one I am sure she could feel. She always could read me just like an open book. She pressed a gentle, comforting kiss to my lips and pulled away.

"Go back to sleep Leo." She whispered out softly and I nodded letting my body relax and my mind clear. Soon enough I was once again asleep.

My sleep was soon disturbed though by nightmares. I knew they would be coming I had just hoped they'd let me have one more good night of sleep before they tortured me. I couldn't be that lucky though. I saw it play out over and over again in my dreams only it wasn't just a dream it was a memory. I watched Master Splinter die again and again as failed to do anything about it. Each time I knew it was coming, but still I was powerless to stop it. If that wasn't enough I watched as I failed to stop the Shredder and he cut down everyone I loved. He ripped them all away from me until I was so broken I couldn't fight back against him. I welcomed his finishing blow and just before it hit I woke up.

I jolted awake, my breath coming in short shallow gasps as I tried to control my rapidly beating heart. I glanced down once I was semi back in control to make sure I didn't wake Karai and to my relief she was still sleeping soundly beside me. I glanced around the living room and it looked like everyone was still asleep. I let out a sigh and proceeded to detach myself from Karai without waking her. I was once again successful at escaping and I quickly slipped off to the dojo careful not to wake anyone.

The door clicked softly behind me as I shut it and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I could feel the emotions bubbling up inside me threatening to explode. I took a couple of deep breaths to regain control. Meditation wasn't going to work right now I needed a distraction something to block out these horrid thoughts.

I began run through some simple katas increasing the complexity as I went and I quickly lost myself in the movement. It was short lived though as I grew frustrated at myself for making stupid mistakes. I let out a low growl. "Why can't I get it right?" I whispered out into the silence of the dojo dropping to my knees as I did. The tears followed shortly after running hotly down my face. I felt ashamed. I needed to be the leader, the sensei, now I had no time for crying, but I couldn't stop them.

I sobbed silently in the darkness of the dojo the only light filtering through the grate as the sun was just starting raise up top. "What if I can't do this father?" I asked out into the darkness, but no answer came not that I was really expecting one. I forced myself to take a deep breath.

In then out.

Just breathe.

In. Out.

I kept chanting to myself and eventually I felt myself drift off into a meditative state. I felt my father's spirit touch mine as we walked the astral plane together. We shared many things though none of it through words or even our physical self. No, this was much deeper we shared our souls. I showed him my fears and he showed me the same ones he once had and how he overcome them. I felt better having his guidance. All too soon though something pulled me back into the real world back into the pain.

I felt a pain of arms draped over my shoulders and I could feel someone's hot breath on my face. I felt frustration course through my veins at having my meditative state broken. "What are you doing up?" And just like that I feel the frustration drift away only to be replaced with self-doubt and fear.

"I was just thinking, Karai." I let out a sigh.

"About?" She inquired; of course she'd ask she knew something was wrong. I let out another sigh I couldn't hide from her, she'd see right through me.

"What if I can't do this?" I asked as I drop my head in shame at my weakness. "How do I be the leader, a father, a brother, a sensei, and still be me?" I felt the tears prick at my eyes but I fought them back. Karai came around to sit in front of me her hand goes to my chin and she tilts my head up so I am forced to look at her.

"Look at me, Leo." She ordered and I as always obey. "You are not alone in this. We are all here to help you, your brothers, your friends, me. So get these stupid what if thoughts out of your head because we'll help you." I looked into her eyes and saw that familiar fire there. It was beautiful. "You'll figure it out Leo. No one is asking you to be perfect so stop putting so much pressure on yourself. We will get through this together understand?" I could only nod my head not trusting myself to speak.

We sat there in silence for a while as she wrapped her arms around me to comfort me. I just focused on breathing and getting my emotions back under control. I'm not sure how long that took, but I finally pulled back from her.

"Thank you Karai." I stated sincerely as she met my eyes and I gave her a small smile to show I was good for now.

"Anytime." She responded back returning my smile. "Now do you want me to go wake those lazy bums up for training?" She asked the familiar smirk dancing across her lips and I let out a chuckle.

"No let them sleep. They've earned a day off."

"Oh wow going soft on them already?" She teased that mischievous glint lighting her eyes and I fell in love all over again with her.

"No a wise rat once told me to lead from here." I pointed at her heart. "And not from here." I finished as I pointed at her head. A teasing smirk graced my face as well.

"Ah well I see his point. And that's why you're a great leader." She complimented me and I could feel my face heat up at her praise. "Come on oh fearless one." She teased. "Let's go make breakfast for everyone." She grabbed my hand a pulled me to my feet. Once I was standing though she still didn't release my hand as she pulled me out of the dojo.

Yes, father things are a little rough right now and I'm sure I'll have many more moments of doubt and fear, but it's okay because I still have my family. They'll never let me fall too far; they'll always pull me back from that edge. I know I'll give them everything I've got as well I won't let them down. This may be a painful end to one story, but it's the beautiful beginning to another.


End file.
